Youll never have to be alone
by ebony-zoot
Summary: Wieder eine Oneshot zu Weihnachten. Severus muss mit einem Teil aus seiner Vergangenheit abschließen. Hermine hilft ihm dabei, Weihnachten wieder zu mögen. SS/HG Zu Anfang traurig, aber schließlich mit Happy End. Ich glaube es ist etwas AU, wenn man es


Hallo, schon wieder kam mir eine spontane Idee zu einem Oneshot. Momentan bin ich echt im Weihnachtsfieber.

Alle Figuren gehören J. und ich verdiene schon wieder kein Geld damit.

_**  
You´ll never have to be alone**_

Severus liebte Weihnachten.  
Es waren die einzigen Tage, in denen er gerne zu Hause war. Weihnachten war alles anders.  
Es war gemütlich, friedlich und harmonisch. So wie es an keinem anderen Tag zu Hause war.  
Er wusste nicht, warum es so war, aber es war schon immer so gewesen.  
Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass sein Vater an diesem Tag nichts trank und dadurch so etwas wie ein richtiges Familienleben statt fand.  
Severus hatte sich, als er kleiner war, oft in Bäumen versteckt und von dort aus in die Fenster der anderen Häuser geblickt.  
Das liebevolle Zusammensein der Familien, hatte ihn immer traurig gestimmt. Er sah, wie Kinder umsorgt wurden, wie gemeinsam gegessen wurde und wie man anschließend gemeinsam vor dem Fernseher saß.  
Bei ihm zuhause gab es so etwas normalerweise nicht, seine Eltern stritten sich ständig, schlugen sich und ignorierten sich dann. Meistens stand er ihnen nur im Weg oder er wurde erst gar nicht wahrgenommen.  
Aus diesem Grund war er dankbar für jeden Tag, den er in Hogwarts verbringen konnte.  
Wenn es dann aber zum Schuljahresende nach Hause ging, bekam er Bauschmerzen nur bei dem Gedanken daran.  
Aber Weihnachten war es anders. An Weihnachten kam er immer freiwillig nach Hause.  
Es kam ihm immer so vor, als würde er an diesem Tag für alles entschädigt werden, was er das ganze Jahr über ertragen musste.  
Weihnachten verbrachten sie immer zu dritt, nur sein Vater, seine Mutter und er.  
Das Haus war, bis auf den Weihnachtsbaum, nicht sonderlich viel geschmückt und gemütlich war es ohnehin nie gewesen. Aber trotzdem fühlte er sich nur dann in diesem Anwesen wohl.  
Den ganzen Tag war er mit seiner Mutter alleine, bis schließlich am Abend der Weihnachtsmann kam.  
Jedes Jahr war es so.  
Als er kleiner war, hatte der Weihnachtsmann ihn auf den Schoß genommen und ihn gefragt ob er brav gewesen war.  
Er hatte immer bejaht und als Belohnung dann sein Geschenk bekommen.  
Anschließend ging der Weihnachtsmann zu seiner Mutter und küsste sanft, bevor er auch ihr ein Geschenk gab.  
Das glückliche Leuchten in ihrem Gesicht trieb ihm immer wieder Tränen in die Augen. Auch wenn er sonst nicht so sentimental war.  
An keinem anderen Tag im Jahr, sah er sie so glücklich.  
Heute wusste er, das sein Vater der Weihnachtsmann war und obwohl er lange nicht mehr an ihn glaubte, lief es jedes Jahr so ab.  
Natürlich saß er nun nicht mehr auf seinem Schoß, immerhin war er schon fünfzehn. Aber alles andere blieb gleich.  
Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Kindern, war für Severus nicht das Geschenk am wichtigsten. Es fiel ohnehin immer sehr klein aus, weil das Geld knapp war.  
Für ihn war am wichtigsten, dass sie zu dieser Zeit eine richtige Familie waren.  
Nur an diesem Tag merkte er, dass sein Vater ihn doch nicht hasste.

Gut gelaunt hatte er sich also am Abend im Wohnzimmer mit seiner Mutter eingefunden. Er wusste das sein Vater nun jeden Moment als Weihnachtsmann herein kam.  
Ungeduldig saß er auf dem Sessel und blickte zu seiner Mutter, die sich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatte.  
"Wo bleibt er?" fragte er angespannt und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.  
Er war normalerweise nicht so ungeduldig, aber er freute sich schon seit Tagen auf diesen Abend.  
"Vielleicht kommt er nicht in seine Stiefel, geh doch einfach mal vorsichtig horchen.", schlug sie lächelnd vor.  
Er zögerte unsicher, er wusste nicht wie sein Vater reagieren würde, wenn er sah wie er sein Kostüm anzog. Er hatte sich schließlich den ganzen Tag darauf vorbereitet und wenn er ihn vorzeitig entdeckte, würde er sicher die ganze Überraschung kaputt machen.  
Er blickte noch mal nervös auf die Uhr.  
Wenn er ganz vorsichtig lauschte, sollte das doch kein Problem sein, oder?  
Sobald er etwas hörte, konnte er blitzschnell wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück kehren.  
Entschlossen stand er auf und ging leise in den hell erleuchteten Flur.  
Er blieb an der Treppe stehen und spitzte die Ohren.  
Als er nichts hörte, stieg er langsam die Stufen hinauf.  
Die Luke, welche zum Dachboden führte, war offen und eine Leiter stand davor.  
Bei genauerem hinsehen konnte er den flackernden Schein einer Kerze ausmachen.  
"Dad?" rief er nervös und blieb unschlüssig an der Leiter stehen. Er war bisher noch nie auf dem Dachboden gewesen, er wusste nur das sein Vater sich an sich zu Weihnachten immer dorthin zurück zog.  
Deshalb war der Dachboden für ihn natürlich tabu.  
Er wartete ein paar Sekunden, als keine Antwort kam stieg er zögerlich auf die erste Sprosse der Leiter.  
"Dad?" rief er sicherheitshalber noch etwas lauter, doch auch dieses Mal bekam er keine Antwort.  
Sein Herz schlug heftig in seiner Brust, als er Sprosse für Sprosse hinauf kletterte und schließlich den Dachboden betrat.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis seine Augen sich an das schwummerige Licht gewöhnt hatten.  
Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und sprang alarmiert zur Seite, als etwas unter seinem Schuh knackte.  
Er blickte zu Boden und sah das er auf eine Nuss getreten war, die ebenso wie zahlreiche Plätzchen auf dem Boden verteilt lagen.  
Neben sich sah er noch eine leere Flasche Schnaps und erst da wurde ihm klar, das dieses Weihnachten anders sein würde.  
Vorsichtig und mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch das Chaos.  
Er runzelte die Stirn als er vor einem Tisch den großen Sack, den roten Mantel sowie den weißen Bart sah. Selbst die Stiefel lagen fein säuberlich neben dem Sack.  
Er näherte sich neugierig dem Tisch und fand eine kleine beschriebene Karte.  
`Frohe Weihnacht, ich hoffe es geht euch gut. Seid nicht böse über meine kleine Flucht. Ich schau euch trotzdem von hier oben, beim feiern zu.`  
Severus erkannte die verschnörkelte Schrift seines Vaters, aber er verstand nicht recht was das sollte. Wofür hatte er das geschrieben und für wen war die Nachricht?  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge drehte sich irritiert um, um nach weiteren Hinweisen zu suchen. Ihn beschlich das ungute Gefühl, das dieses Weihnachten alles andere als schön werden würde.  
Sein Blick blieb an dem umgekippten Stuhl unweit vor ihm haften. Er keuchte erschrocken als er die leblose Gestalt darüber hängen sah.  
Severus spürte wie sein Herz stehen blieb und sein Magen sich drehte.  
Haltlos stolperte er nach hinten und prallte hilflos gegen die Wand.  
Er hatte sich direkt unterm Fenster, an einem Balken erhängt.  
Severus kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen die Übelkeit und die aufsteigende Tränenflut.  
Seine Beine schafften es nicht länger ihn zu tragen, so rutschte er zu Boden, zog die Knie an und schlang seine zitternden Arme um sich.  
Die weit aufgerissenen Augen seines Vaters starrten ihn traurig an, während sein lebloser Körper im Rhythmus mit dem Kerzenlicht langsam hin und her schwang.  
Von weit her hörte er die Kirchenglocken läuten.  
Das sollte für viele Jahre sein letztes Weihnachtsfest sein...

"Severus?!", holte ihn eine helle Stimme in die Gegenwart zurück. "Hier steckst du, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht!"  
Er saß am Rande des Astronomieturms im Schnee und blickte nun hinauf in die sanften braunen Augen seines Engels.  
"Ist dir nicht schrecklich kalt?" fragte sie und zog ihren dicken weißen Mantel enger um sich. Severus sah wie der Wind mit ihren langen braunen Locken spielte.  
"Mit einem Wärmezauber lässt es sich aushalten", antwortete er leise und sie seufzte kurz.  
"Warum verkriechst du dich jedes Jahr an Weihnachten? Ich würde gerne mal mit dir zusammen feiern.", erklärte sie wehmütig.  
Er hasste es sie so zu sehen, er liebte sie mehr als alles andere und er wollte sie glücklich sehen.  
Sie liebte Weihnachten, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht, sich dazu durchzuringen mit ihr zusammen zu feiern, obwohl sie inzwischen schon vier Jahre zusammen waren.  
Zwar waren sie nicht verheiratet, aber sie waren dennoch glücklich. Hermine wusste, dass er sie niemals fragen würde, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte. Er war nicht gut in diesen Gefühlsangelegenheiten, auch wenn er es wirklich wollte.  
Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden und er auch. Obwohl er manchmal das Gefühl hatte das etwas fehlte.  
"Ich mag Weihnachten nicht", erklärte er missmutig und sie nickte verstehend.  
"Ich weiß, aber ich verstehe nicht warum. Ich bin mir sicher, es würde dir besser gehen, wenn du es mir erzählen würdest."  
"Ich glaube das ist keine gute Idee.", murmelte er leise.  
Er sah wie sie die Stirn runzelte und angestrengt nachdachte.  
Seltsamerweise ließ sie es aber dann auf sich beruhen. Normalerweise war sie in diesem Fall hartnäckiger.  
Er vertraute ihr natürlich, trotzdem würde er es ihr niemals erzählen. Er wollte sie da nicht mit reinziehen.  
Albus war der einzige dem er es erzählt hatte, aber auch nur weil es damals nötig gewesen war, damit er ihm vertraute.  
"Es wäre aber schön, wenn du jetzt trotzdem mit mir runter kommen würdest. Wir sind alle im Lehrerzimmer, es ist richtig gemütlich!", erklärte sie und blickte ihn flehend an. "Es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten."  
Davor hatte er sich gefürchtet, er konnte ihr so keine Bitte abschlagen.  
Die letzten Jahre hatte er es immer geschafft sich so zu verstecken, dass sie ihn gar nicht erst fand. Dieses Jahr war er offensichtlich etwas nachlässiger gewesen, oder aber sie hatte dieses Jahr einfach besser gesucht.  
Jetzt musste er sich wohl oder übel in die Höhle des Löwens wagen.  
Er atmete tief durch, bevor er aufstand, sich den Schnee abklopfte und mit ihr ging.

Im Lehrerzimmer hatten sich tatsächlich fast alle seiner Kollegen versammelt und unterhielten sich ausgelassen.  
Alleine schon die üppige Dekoration hätte ihn dazu veranlasst, das Weite zu suchen, wenn Hermine nicht seine Hand gehalten hätte.  
Der Raum war über und über mit Lametta verziert und ganz hinten prangte ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum. Die Tische waren in einem Kreis zusammen geschoben worden, damit eine fröhliche Runde entstehen konnte.  
Fast alle Gespräche verstummten als sie eintraten, was ihm nicht unbedingt half sich besser zu fühlen.  
Alle wussten das er Weihnachten verabscheute und keiner der Anwesenden hatten ihn je auf einer Weihnachtsfeier zu Gesicht bekommen. Dementsprechend verwundert waren sie nun.  
Hermine steuerte, ohne die neugierigen Blicke zu beachten, einen Platz am Tisch ganz hinten an, wo er sich sofort setzte, da seine Beine inzwischen unkontrolliert zitterten. Er war sich nicht sicher wie er das durchstehen sollte.  
"Severus! Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen!", rief der Schulleiter fröhlich und setzte sich kurzerhand neben ihn.  
Als er die Kleidung seines Mentors sah, erfasste ihn eine Woge der Übelkeit und er krallte sich haltsuchend an seinem Stuhl fest.  
Albus trug einen roten Mantel und eine passende Weihnachtsmütze, sein ohnehin schon weißer Bart machte den Anblick perfekt.  
"Ist das wirklich nötig?", keuchte Severus zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
"Ich komme gleich wieder", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu und verließ ihn lächelnd. Er wollte sie am liebsten anflehen ihn jetzt nicht alleine zu lassen, aber das war nicht gerade sein Stil und außerdem hatte Albus ihn schon in Beschlag genommen.  
So musste er hilflos mit ansehen wie seine Hermine sich aus dem Raum entfernte.  
"Meinst du nicht, es wäre langsam an der Zeit, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen? Zimtbonbon?"  
Er hielt ihm lächelnd eine Tüte Bonbons entgegen, die Severus, wie üblich, ignorierte.  
"Wenn das so leicht wäre, hätte ich es sicher schon getan!" antwortete er kühl und bedachte seine Weihnachtsmütze mit einem bösen Blick.  
"Nun, ich muss ehrlich sagen das du auch nicht unbedingt viel dafür getan hast.", meinte der Weißhaarige. "Jedes Jahr versteckst du dich aufs Neue"  
"Ich bin hier, oder?" murrte er genervt, als Albus mit dem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes einen Becher Glühwein herbei beförderte.  
"In der Tat", meinte der alte Zauberer leise. "In der Tat."  
Severus ließ seinen Blick durch die Runde schweifen. Inzwischen hatten fast alle ihre Gespräche wieder aufgenommen. Nur noch vereinzelt wurden ihm neugierige Blicke zugeworfen, die er mit seinem grimmigsten Gesichtsausdruck konterte.  
"Aber denkst du nicht, du solltest dir mehr Mühe geben? Um Hermines Willen.", nahm Albus das Thema wieder auf.  
"Das tue ich bereits"  
"Ich habe es ihr im übrigen erzählt", meinte er beiläufig und steckte sich ein Bonbon in den Mund.  
Severus wandte sich geschockt zu dem Alten um.  
"Was? Warum hast du das getan, alter Mann?!" rief er wütend und wieder verstummten die Gespräche um ihn herum.  
Der Zausel ließ sich dadurch allerdings nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Es erklärte ihm zumindest, warum Hermine vorhin nicht weiter nachgefragt hatte.  
"Weil es nötig war und sie ein Recht darauf hatte. Sie war völlig verzweifelt, weil sie dich nicht verstehen konnte und weil ihr viel daran liegt mit dir zusammen zu feiern. Sie ist jedenfalls bereit dir zu helfen, ebenso wie ich."  
Severus` Gedanken rasten, er konnte nicht fassen, dass der alte Mann sich schon wieder eingemischt hatte. Noch dazu bei etwas, von dem er nicht wollte das Hermine es erfuhr. Sie hatte immer in ihrem kleinen, perfekten Elternhaus gelebt und war der Meinung, das es immer so lief. Er hatte ihr nie diese Illusion nehmen wollen.  
"Dabei kann sie mir nicht helfen", schloss er bitter. Er wusste sich doch nicht einmal selbst zu helfen, wie sollte es dann eine Frau schaffen, die immer an das Gute glaubte? Ganz zu schweigen von einem alten optimistischen Greis.  
"Ich bin mir sicher das sie dir helfen kann, wenn du sie nur lässt. Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe, weißt du?", erklärte Albus und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.  
Severus schnaubte abfällig.  
"Ein Familienfest und ich habe keine Familie!"  
"Ich denke das Christkind hat ein besonderes Geschenk für dich!", widersprach der weise Zauberer. Severus wollte fragen, was er damit meinte, doch in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und alle Gesichter drehten sich um.  
Verblüfft sah Severus einen Engel, in einem enganliegenden weißen Satinkleid und riesigen weißen Flügeln eintreten.  
Es hatte kurze Ärmel und einen kurzen Rock.  
Severus musste zweimal hinsehen, erst dann erkannte er Hermine.  
Sie trug weiße lange Handschuhe und ebenso lange Stiefel, die mit weißem Plüsch verziert waren.  
Ihre braunen langen Haare flossen ihr gleichmäßig über die Schultern.  
Sie wirkte überirdisch schön. Sie war zwar in seinen Augen schon immer schön gewesen, aber niemals hatte sie sämtliche Blicke auf sich gezogen.  
"Da ist es auch schon!", murmelte Albus verschmitzt und entfernte sich leise vom Tisch.  
Severus war unfähig seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Langsam stand er auf und ließ sie auf sich zukommen.  
Sie lächelte glücklich, als sie vor ihn trat und seine Hand in ihre nahm. Ihre Hände waren vollkommen ruhig, ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen.  
Sie wirkte so selbstsicher wie niemals zuvor. Als würde etwas sie leiten und ihr zuflüstern was sie tun sollte.  
"Heirate mich, Severus", hauchte sie und alle um sie herum hielten den Atem an, aber das merkte er nicht. "Du brauchst nie wieder alleine sein. Ich liebe dich und das ist alles was für mich zählt. Es wird ein ganz neuer Anfang, du musst nur ja sagen!"  
Unfähig einen Ton zu sagen, blickte er sie an. Er wusste wenn er versuchte zu sprechen, würde lediglich ein heiseres Krächzen seine Kehle verlassen.  
Also tat er das was sein Gefühl ihm sagte. Er umfasste ihre Schultern und zog sie zu einem langen sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss an sich. Ein Kuss der mehr aussagte, als Worte es jemals gekonnt hätten. Er glaubte ohnehin nicht, dass er jemals die passenden Worte gefunden hätte.  
So spürte er ihre warmen, weichen Lippen unter seinen und wusste nicht ob er dazu fähig war, sich jemals wieder von ihr zu lösen.  
Etwas in seinem Kopf machte leise Klick und er erkannte das es das war, was ihm immer gefehlt hatte. Hermine hatte seinen Schalter umgelegt und ihm das gegeben was er nie wirklich gehabt hatte. Eine Familie.  
Auch wenn sie nur zu zweit waren, war es mehr als er sich je zu träumen erhofft hatte.  
Von fern hörte er Applaus, wie damals als er die Kirchenglocken hatte läuten hören, aber dieses Mal stimmte es ihn nicht traurig.  
Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, sich wieder von ihr zu lösen und er blickte sie atemlos an.  
Auch sie rang nach Luft, ihre Wangen waren gerötet, aber sie strahlte.  
"Ich hoffe das heißt ja", murmelte sie lächelnd und er nickte glücklich. "Ich hab gehört, dass der Weihnachtsmann dich mal enttäuscht hat, also dachte ich das Christkind könnte es wieder gut machen."  
Er schwieg einen Moment um ihren Anblick für immer in sich festzuhalten.  
"Da hast du vollkommen richtig gelegen", murmelte er und zog sie wieder an sich. Über ihre Schulter hinweg, sah er den Schulleiter, der ihm lächelnd zuzwinkerte. Er blickte auf dessen Weihnachtsmütze und fühlte... Nichts.  
Nichts außer Glück.

Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes Weihnachtsfest.  
Vielleicht ist es dem ein oder anderem schon aufgefallen, dass mich ein Lied auf diese Idee gebracht hat. Wer es nicht kennt und nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt, sollte sich es mal anhören.  
Es heißt:  
Weihnachtsmann vom Dach - Die Toten Hosen.

Also nochmals ein Frohes Fest.

Liebe & Schneeflöckchen

e-z


End file.
